Good and Broken
by nowritersblockrequired
Summary: What happens to Miley when old drama comes back? Or when new drama comes forth? Is Jake over Miley this time? Is the new girl transferring to their school going to interfere with Jake and Miley's "friend"ship? Drama.Drama.Drama.R&R.


Miley was sitting in an empty classroom during lunch period. Ms. Kunkle had given her detention for throwing a pencil at Oliver but instead of hitting him, she hit the teacher. If only Oliver didn't sit at the front of the class right near the teachers desk. It wasn't often that Miley would get into trouble but since Jackson was her brother, Miley was on Ms. Kunkle's "pick-on-this-student-and-victimize-them" list.It was already half way through the lunch hour and she was still stuck in that prison-like classroom.

"Stewart!" Ms. Kunkle yelled, Making Miley jump in her seat.

"Yes Miss."

"Here's your pencil back," Ms. Kunkle held it between her thumb and index finger moving it back and forth as if it were to bother Miley. Miley got up from her seat and took the pencil.

"Thanks. Um, and I'm sorry for accidentally hitting you."

"I don't want this to happen again. You hear me?!"

"Yes Miss."

"Good. You're dismissed," Kunkle said, signaling Miley to leave with her hand motion. Miley turned around heading towards the door.

"Hopefully it'll be a piano next time," Miley said to herself quietly… so she thought.

"I'm sorry, Stewart. Did you say something?"

"No Miss. Nothing at all," Miley replied sarcastically and walked out the door.

As Miley was walking to her locker she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Lily her best friend.

"Hey Miley. How was detention?" Lily teased.

"It's not funny," Miley said giving Lily a dirty look. "If Oliver wasn't bothering me by making stupid faces then none of this woulda happened! Or if he just let me hit him instead of ducking, I wouldn't have had a detention." Miley threw her books in her locker and slammed it shut.

"Whoa. Stay calm. Well…"

"Well what? I should figure Oliver? I will I will. It's not like I'm mad at him. I'm just frustrated at the fact that---"

"No Miley. It's not about Oliver. It's about Jake."

"What do you mean he's coming back? He told me he was gonna be gone for 8 months 'cause of his movie," Miley said in one quick breath.

"Something must've came up I guess." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

Miley paused and dazed off into space. What would happen if he came back? Drama? … Drama? Once again… drama? After a few seconds of wondering, she snapped back to her lunch period.

"Wait. Why would this affect me at all? It shouldn't affect me in any way. We broke up and we're just friends and that's how it's going to stay," she said.

Lily knew Miley was just saying that. It happened before and she knew it would happen again. They both headed to the cafeteria for the remainder of the lunch period. They went to go sit at their regular table and all that was running through Miley's mind was the drama she was expecting from Jake Ryan.

_Flashback_

_Jake walks into house in a "knight in shining armor" costume_

_Miley: You're never gonna stop, are ya? adjusts Jake's helmet with a smile on her face_

_Jake: Miley, You've dumped stuff on me, you've yelled at me. The one thing you haven't done is tell me that you don't care about me. Tell me that and I'll go away._

_Lily: No! you can't! he's so.. and you're… I mean… come on… she says rubbing the chest of the cardboard cut-out she made for jake_

_Jake: I know I kissed you and then left and I'm sorry but I never stopped thinking about you_

_Lily: He never stopped ! and now.. I mean… come on… she rubbed the cardboard once again_

"Miley!" Lily yelled.

"Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I saaaaid, is it alright if I come over to your place later?"

"Sure. Why don't you just sleepover. It's Friday anyway."

"That sounds good."

While talking and eating, Lily and Miley spotted the she-devils, Amber and Ashley, walking into the cafeteria. As they looked around the cafetaria, they twirled their fingers in their hair, hoping to find a victim to critisize. They eyed Lily and Miley with evil looks on their faces. Walking with their usual strut, they finally got to Miley and Lily's table.

"Hey guys. Guess what. 'The Cool List' Was just printed out and guess who is at the bottom of the list once again!" Amber said.

"You guys are!" Amber and Ashley said in unison. They both looked at eachother, "ooOo. Tssss" and both their fingers touched.

Miley got up and said, "We're sophomores now and we really don't care if we're at the bottom of the list. I can't believe you still do that stuff. It's so child-ish!" Miley looked down at Lily and gave her that "Back me up" stare.

"Yeah! Pshh. Haah… yeah! That's like… child-ish. Who does that? Not that I care that I'm at the bottom of the list or not. It's just so last year. I don't care if I'm at the bottom of the list with Dandruff Danny. Psshh" Lily said quickly.

"Lily!" Miley said stopping her from being too obvious that she really did care.

Lily grabbed Miley's sleeve, "Well, I really do care. Who want's to be at the bottom?" she said hissing between her teeth.

Lily grabbed Miley's sleeve, "Well, I really do care. Who want's to be at the bottom?" she said hissing between her teeth.

"Whatever we're just fabulous and you guys aren't," Amber added. "Well, that's not why we're over here. We heard something and we decided to come and tell you girls. It's about Jake Ryan."

"Oh jeez. What is it ? Talk-about-Jake-Ryan-day?!" Miley said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, he's coming back. His movie has been cancelled," Amber paused.

"Yeah. I sorta figured that out already," Miley replied with attitude.

"Okay whatever. Well, when he comes back Mikayla will be transferring to this school. What a coincidence! I also heard you guys broke up. I know you'll be jealous for sure. You know? When Jake is all over Mikayla."

"Which will for sure like totally happen," Ashley added.

Miley stayed silent.

"Psh! What makes you think Miley cares?" Lily added as she quickly got up.

"Sure she wont care." Amber said looking at Lily furiously. "Anyways…I just thought I'd warn you guys because this whole school did see the drama you and Jake were going through. Just imagine it with Mikayla here. I'd love to see this." Amber and Ashley both laughed and walked away.

Lily and Miley sat back down in their seats and Miley tried to continue eating.

"Miley you can't tell me that you're going to be jealous. He's over and done with. That's what you told me. You can't give in"

"I know. I know Lily. I wont give in."

"Even if they're all over each other? Not like they will be, even if they do work together a lot. But it's okay Mi---"

"Lily!" Miley yelled.

"Sorry." Lily said, looking down at her lunch.

"I can't give in to this. It would be stupid for me to be jealous. You do believe that I wont give in right?"

"Uuuh… yeah."

"This is just crazy. This isn't bothering me. I'm over him"

The bell rang and they both headed out the cafeteria.

"Bye Miley. I have to go to Chemistry. See you later"

"Bye Lil." Miley started walking to her locker thinking to herself.

"I'm over him. I'm over him. They wont be all over each other. Will they?… Miley snap out of it." Miley stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

"Maybe this really is bothering me. Two celebrities in the same school? Including me? This is going to be bad." Miley slapped her hand on her forehead and continued walking to her locker. "Mikayla? Jake? Me? Aw sweet niblits!"


End file.
